


And Then He Kissed Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If this turns out to be a line I will kill you.  I'm a brown belt in tae kwon do, an expert archer, and know how to use a gun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then He Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is all resurrectionofannabellee’s fault. It was all born out of a conversation that started with wondering what Morgan’s father’s name was, to how Anderson's first name was revealed, to Rossi’s first wife, to Rossi’s second wife mentioned as being black in the season nine episode Strange Fruit, to her being Pam Grier in my head canon. By the time it was all said and done it was nearly three in the morning, I was a little loopy on Ambien, and you guys can look below for the rest.

** MARCH, 1986 **

“Excuse me, I need to ask a favor.”

Dave Rossi stood next to the beautiful, statuesque black woman in the silver sequined cocktail dress. In the matching heels she was the same height as he was. She had a stunning pair of legs and the Farrah Fawcett hairdo that never went out of style. He’d been watching her all night and she had paid him no mind. Something about that fascinated him. He wanted to know if it was coincidental or all part of the plan. From the moment she walked in the door all eyes were on her, including his.

“Do I know you?”

“No, but this is critical. National security hinges on it as a matter of fact.”

“That’s a new line. I thought I’d heard them all.”

“I'm going to need you to…” another man approached. He tried to put himself between Dave and the woman. Both of them seemed unimpressed by his interruption.

“Back away slowly and you might not get hurt.” Dave said, the pleasant look never leaving his face.

“It’s OK, Bruno.” She put her hand on the man’s chest and flashed a million dollar smile. “He's an old friend. I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?” Bruno looked at him hard. He’d never seen the man before in his life and thought he knew all of her friends.

“Take five, love.”

“It’s not a line, ma'am.” Dave flashed his FBI identification after watching Bruno skulk away. “I'm working undercover and may have just been made. Bruno coming over here and surely being Bruno hasn’t helped one bit. I'm gonna need you to throw your arms around me, call me baby, and kiss me.”

“Oh really?” she laughed and it was a pleasant, gleeful sound. “If you think I'm going to fall…”

“National security, ma'am. One doesn’t joke about something when the country is on the line.”

“Don’t call me ma'am anymore. Do I look like a librarian to you?”

“I could quickly conjure up the fantasy if that would help.” He replied.

“If this turns out to be a line I will kill you. I'm a brown belt in tae kwon do, an expert archer, and know how to use a gun.”

“Maybe later we can put all of that to some use. Shall we go on the count of three?”

“Hey baby!” she exclaimed throwing her arms around him. Many people in the room took notice. Then she kissed him. It wouldn’t be the first time she kissed a random stranger after a couple of glasses of champagne. 

A volt of electricity went through her when their lips touched, causing her to shiver. When he pulled her closer and went in for the kill, she couldn’t help but moan. Her knees went a little weak but he held her up pretty well. “So good to see you.” she whispered as she slowly fell back to reality.

“You just saved my life.” He gave her an Eskimo kiss. “What do I owe you?”

“Your name, FBI. You flashed that ID so quickly I didn’t get a chance to read it.”

“Dave.” His arms were still around her and he was content. She smelled amazing; he hoped her scent was all over his clothes.

“So your mother just looked at you and called you Dave?” she raised an eyebrow. “Nah, I don’t buy that.”

“Anthony David Francis Rossi. Francis is my confirmation name.”

“Every good Catholic boy has one.”

“And you?”

“Oh, I'm slightly impressed.” She smiled.

“Do you have a last name, Slightly Impressed?”

“It’s Nicholson, Cass Nicholson.”

“Cass.” The name came off his lips like a seductive whisper. “Your mother just looked at you and named you Cass?”

“She liked Cassandra…named me after some heroine in a romance novel.”

“And the plot thickens. I think we should kiss again.”

“Are you still being made Rossi, or am I?”

“If I just go in for the kill would you slap me?” he asked, his arms tightening around her slender waist. “I gotta tell you, the slap might just make it better.”

“You're a smug son of a bitch.” She caressed his face. 

She liked the beard. Usually men with facial hair turned her off but Anthony David Francis Rossi was the opposite. She’d be in DC for another week. If there was one thing Cass was fond of it, it was distractions. 

Little doubt that a man like him would be all of that and more. She knew so many who played the role for attention and were never what they said they were. This one was holding back his best work, something in her belly just knew it. Cass hadn’t gotten as far as she had in her life by not following her gut.

“So I've been told.”

“Never by me.” Cass shook her head.

“Somehow when you say it, all’s right with the world again.”

“Are you going to kiss me or keep talking?”

The second kiss was even better than the first. There had been a billion and one introductions in the world but Cass Nicholson meeting Dave Rossi was one for the history books.

***


End file.
